


Rum'n'Honey

by Affectionary



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Flash Fiction, Flirting, M/M, MCU RPF - Freeform, Rom Howney, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Affectionary/pseuds/Affectionary
Summary: Robert and Tom have a great working relationship.





	Rum'n'Honey

Tom Holland sheds personal space and his American accent, scooching next to Robert, his laughter tonally different than Peter's. 

 

"Well, hello there, Tom!" Robert's enthusiasm is effusive, spreading Tom's square dimples, seeming positively un-averse to the mischief in his tone. This stooped bench needed more life anyway.

 

"Hello to you too, Mr. Robert Downey Jr, sir." Tom loved saying his name. An infinite bundle of energy in that regard, and in others. "You are looking awfully dapper today." Tom flexes, unconsciously, leaning young and taut muscles into Robert's side, and he wasn't sure if Tom could help it. But knowing this brat...

 

"I always do. And if you're implying something..."

 

"Only that you're edible." Robert could be forgiven for occasionally wondering if Tom actually wanted to fuck him. Or be fucked by him.

 

Robert is blessed to still have more than a few pleasant dreams at his age. And Tom must have more than him - if the output of that mouth on him is any indicator of the pressures cooking in that screwy head of his. Are their dreams any similar, could they maybe compare notes in that glamorous trailer of Robert's?

 

Tom stretches up, smiling, full of those frightening prospects of one day actually being taller than him. And the vicious pleasure Tom would take in it too... the possibility gives Robert the heebie-jeebies, a whole extra inch _everywhere_. His black shirt slides up, and Robert is eye-level with the stomach that shows a firm dancer's core. Tom's shameless and Robert, eyes in working order, doesn't have it in him to be ashamed for him. It's a reason, a reason for Robert to do something, though-

 

Robert tucks Tom's molded v-neck down to his hips. Tom laughs, a sensuous full-body one, and he gyrates minutely, fluidly in Robert's tenuous grasp. Kind of... Rude. Definitely inappropriate.

 

Robert would. Respond.

 

"I would like you to get the fuck out of my space anytime now, Tom." Sweet and friendly as ever, letting the bully and the bougie out, spouting 'come on, fuck with him, Tom' and all that. Robert knows he will.

 

"Anytime, then?" Annoying echo, pleasant and better than the first time. Tom lazes, sways, not evading Robert's grip. Tom chins-up, and his eyes fall by half, watching Robert.

 

"You're a menace and a pest. I have no idea what I've done to deserve this." He doesn't look a gift horse in the mouth, he's not ever ungrateful, not anymore. But he'll fish for compliments.

 

"Because you're _Robert Downey Jr_ ," His notes are starstruck and American, "You're the best."

 

Robert brushes back his own silvering crimp, his hands seem unneeded to keep Tom captive - but he maintains a hand on him, anyway. And then, Tom's fingers separate through his elegantly-managed twists of dark and salt hair. Tom guides Robert's independent hand back to his hip.

 

Robert purrs, low and masculine and hungry. Something-something, "Don't mess up my hair, Tom. My hairstylist has scissors."

 

"Yeah, well, I sure hope they do." He says a little funny, as if it reminds him of a joke. Robert doesn't get to be let in on it, a short-term pity.

 

Robert's life moves forward beyond itty-bitty pities. Much further forward. Like in a bed, or against a wall, or on a couch. Wouldn't be the first time it was on a couch or even the tenth. A much further forward, with a greedy cocksucker like Holland. Not that he thinks of his co-star like that, magnificent, talented actor, who will have the most magical, taut o-face Robert will see. Yes, he has a very positive opinion of Tom.

 

Robert thinks of a cigar, and blows hot air. The column shivers, a direct and hard hello. Just as Downey likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Aided and motivated by Fey Relay.
> 
> To be made into a series, maybe more.


End file.
